Let's Studying!
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Pekan ujian sudah dekat! Bisakah Boboiboy melewatinya tanpa perlu remidi? Mungkin Fang bisa membantunya dalam hal itu... (Fang x Boboiboy)


**Let's studying about the kingdom of Fungi!**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **This fanfiction is originally mine.**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, sho-ai (homophobic minggir plis), tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.**

 **I've warn you!**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **.**

Pekan ujian sudah di depan mata. Dan disinilah Boboiboy yang sedang bergelut dengan buku-buku catatannya—mempelajari materi ujiannya ditemani dengan secangkir coklat yang sudah entah berapa jam berada di sana.

Boboiboy terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi. Terlihat dari dahinya yang mengkerut dalam tanda ia sedang berusaha mencerna materi di depannya. Bibir mungilnya pun terlihat merapalkan beberapa nama yang terdengar sangat asing. Seperti sekarang—

"Yang termasuk Zygomycota itu... _Rhizopus oryzae, Rhizopus stolonifer, Rhizopus nigricans_ sama... _Mucor mucedo_... Pokoknya Zygomycota itu kelompoknya _Rhizopus_ terus Ascomycota itu kelompoknya _Aspergillus, Saccharomyces_ sama _Penicilium_... Terus.. Basidio sama Deuteromycota itu—"

Mata Boboiboy terpejam erat tanda pemiliknya sedang bersusah payah mengingat.

"—Arkh! Aku menyerah! Kenapa materinya sulit sekali?!"

Well, meskipun gagal.

Boboiboy bangkit dari kubur—eh, maksudnya dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan ke arah kasurnya yang berjarak hanya lima langkah dari tempatnya bersemayam tadi. Dan dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak malang di kasurnya. Tangannya dengan lincah menekan password ponsel pintarnya lalu segera mencari kontak dengan nama 'Yaya' dengan foto gadis berjilbab merah muda itu.

"Nah, ketemu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Boboiboy langsung menekan tombol call. Tidak lama, suara nada panggilan terdengar. Setelah itu, suara Yaya terdengar.

 **"Halo, Boboiboy? Ada apa?"**

"Umm.. Begini Yaya..." Boboiboy bingung mau menjelaskan darimana.

 **"Ya?"**

"Err... Bisa tidak... Ummm... Ajari aku tentang... B-Biologi buat Senin besok?"

 **"Eh? Aku mau-mau saja sih..."** Raut wajah Boboiboy langsung berseri-berseri. _'Masih ada harapan.'_ Batinnya ngawur. **"Tapi..."**

"T-tapi apa, Yaya?"

 **"Tapi... Aku sekarang sedang mengajari Gopal yang bahkan tidak tahu ada berapa divisi jamur itu... Ah tidak, lebih parahnya, dia bahkan lupa besok Senin ulangan."** Boboiboy menepuk dahi pelan sambil menghela nafas lelah. _'Dasar Gopal..'_

"Baiklah, Yaya. Terima kasih ya."

 **"U-ummm... Sama-sama, Boboiboy. Sampai jumpa."**

—Sambungan terputus.

"Tak apa! Tidak ada Yaya, masih ada Ying, kan?" Tanpa membuang waktu, Boboiboy menelpon Ying—yang kebetulan letak kontaknya berada tepat di bawah Yaya. Nada sambung terdengar...

 **"Hai! Ini Ying! Sekarang aku sedang sibuk maa! Tinggalkan pesan suara saja, ok?"**

—Sambungan terputus (lagi)

Boboiboy langsung merasa hampa. Sudah tak ada harapan baginya. Gerbang remidi sudah di depan mata. Ia bisa merasakannya. Gerbang itu terasa menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Boboiboy nangis di pojokkan sambil menjerit dalam hati.

—Sepertinya Boboiboy lupa kalau temannya yang pintar ada tiga.

Boboiboy nge-galau sambil menangis tersedu. Diambilnya foto yang terbingkai apik di meja belajarnya. Fotonya dengan teman-temannya. Dielusnya foto itu. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti pada foto rival abadinya yang serba ungu itu.

"Ah iya! Kan ada Fang!" Boboiboy segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya, melempar foto itu ke sembarang arah—tanpa peduli kalau bingkainya bisa saja pecah. Boboiboy mencari ponselnya di segala penjuru kamarnya dan tidak menyadari kalau ponsel yang ia cari-cari sudah di genggamannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

—Pikunmu tambah parah ya, Boboiboy?

Boboiboy terus mencari sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di tangan kirinya. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya dan tadaa! ponselnya ketemu! Boboiboy terdiam lalu menjedotkan kepala di tembok terdekat. "Bodohnya diriku.."

Dilihatnya ponselnya yang menunjukkan kalau ada pesan baru yang masuk. "Dari Fang..." Gumamnya.

 _'Ada apa? Aku punya perasaan kau sedang membutuhkanku. Apa kau tidak bisa materi biologi ulangan besok Senin? Dasar payah.'_

Boboiboy menjerit kegirangan sambil berputar-putar di kamarnya. "Waahh! Fang benar-benar peka! Fang memang terbaik!"

Sejurus kemudian, ponsel Boboiboy kembali bergetar. Bukan pesan yang masuk sekarang, melainkan sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Dari pengirim yang sama. Fang.

"Halo, Fang!"

 **"Hn. Kau perlu apa?"** Tipikal Fang sekali. Selau to the point. Atau mungkin karena pulsanya tinggal sedikit.

"Faangg! Ajari aku biologiii! Aku tidak mengertii hueeee" Rengek Boboiboy seperti anak kecil. Karena hanya pada Fang Boboiboy bisa melakukannya. Karena Boboiboy sudah menganggap Fang sebagai kakak sendiri—meskipun Fang lebih muda satu bulan darinya.

—Urkh, nyesek. Brother-zone guys.

 **"Haahhh iya iya! Kau benar-benar berisik! Kalau mau diajari, cepat datang ke rumahku sekarang! Kalau telat, aku tidak akan sudi mengajarimu!"**

"Oke oke! Lima menit lagi aku sampai! Tunggu aku okee!"

 **"Ya ya ya. Cepat. Dah."**

"Dah Fang!"

—Sambungan terputus. Tapi hasilnya memuaskan. Boboiboy tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan kata-kata 'masih ada harapan.' Dengan segera, Boboiboy memasukkan barang-barang ke sebuah tas selempang dengan ukuran sedang.

"Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Halilintar dan semenit kemudian Boboiboy sudah berada di depan rumah tua Fang.

"Faaaannggggggg!" Teriak Boboiboy nyaring sampai-sampai membuat beberapa kaca di rumah itu retak—bahkan ada yang pecah beberapa. Membuat pemiliknya mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

 **BLAM**

Seorang pemuda seumuran dengan Boboiboy keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu dengan aura yang tidak kalah mengerikan. "Kau mau menghancurkan rumahku hah?! Cepat masuk!"

Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata penuh amarah pemilik rumah, Boboiboy langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang menjadi korban teriakannya tadi. Langkahnya begutu ringan dan tanpa dosa. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah masih berdiri di depan rumah. "Eh? Dimana dia—"

"Faangg! Ayo cepaatt!"

Fang hanya menghela nafas lelah. Rivalnya yang satu ini benar-benar. "Iya iya... Dasar."

.

"Jadi.. Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Dan disinilah mereka. Di kamar Fang yang sangat amat berantakan. Boboiboy terlihat gelisah—tidak nyaman dengan sekelilingnya. _'Berantakan sekali. Mirip kapal Luffy yang habis kena badai dan amukan Nami—Ah tidak tidak. Aku kebanyakan nonton One Piece kemarin.'_

"Kamarmu berantakan, Fang."

"Biarin."

"Nggak ada tempat yang lebih rapi?"

"Ada."

"Kenapa nggak disana aja?! Dimana sih?"

"Kamar mandi. Mau?"

 **Krik krik krik**

Boboiboy menatap Fang sinis. Lalu berdiri dan kembali menatap Fang sinis. "Kau. Diam disitu. Jangan bergerak. Tunggu aku selesai menata kamarmu! Kau buatkan aku rangkuman atau apa gitu sana!" Perintah Boboiboy—yang mungkin sedang PMS.

"Ya ya. Terserah kau sajalah." Fang memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di pojokkan kamarnya emmm.. kacau? ditemani beberapa kecoa yang sedang menghangatkan diri mereka di samping pemuda berambut ungu itu.

 _'Berasa punya istri...'_ Batin Fang nista. Sejurus kemudian, seringai 'mengerikan' menghiasi wajah oriental si alien. Untung saja Boboiboy nggak lihat.

Tanpa menghilangkan seringainya, Fang menulis beberapa rangkuman untuk rivalnya yang sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya.

.

"Aahh! Selesai! Akhirnyaa!"

Fang memandang Boboiboy remeh. Jangan lupakan seringai gante—menyebalkan yang membuat Boboiboy nyaris mencabik-cabik wajah tampan bin jelek Fang.

"Baru selesai? Lama sekali kau." Ejek Fang dengan tidak tahu terima kasihnya. Sudah bagus kan kamar (baca : gudang) nya dibersihin sampai kinclong gini. Dasar tidak tahu diri.

Perempatan muncul di kening Boboiboy. Boboiboy menatap Fang sinis. "Apa katamu? Siapa coba yang membuat kamar ini jadi seperti tempat pembuangan akhir?"

Tidak terima, Fang membalas tatapan sinis Boboiboy. "Hei hei! Wajar lah! Aku ini kan laki-laki!"

"Aku juga laki-laki tahu!"

"Tapi sifat rempongmu itu malah mirip perempuan, Boboiboy."

"Ck! Kau ini memang benar-benar! Pedang Halilintar!"

"Oohh kau yang mulai. Harimau bayang!"

—Ah, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau mereka disini untuk belajar, bukan adu jotos.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dan sepertinya mereka sudah lelah. Akhirnya. Tapi anehnya, kamar tadi masih rapi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa disana.

Fang mengamati Boboiboy yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Sedangkan dia sebagai pemilik kasur malah didepak ke pojok ruangan. Lagi. Fang terdiam sambil terus mengamati lekuk tubuh rivalnya yang mungil itu. Tapi sebelum ia mimisan, Fang memilih untuk beramah tamah dengan kecoa-kecoa yang tadi sudah ia beri nama. Hitung-hitung menambah pahala.

"Fang?" Boboiboy tiba-tiba membuka suara sambil memposisikan diri dari yang sebelumnya rebahan jadi terduduk.

"Hn?" Fang membalas seadanya. Dengan dua kata legendaris milik seseorang dari fandom seberang.

"Katanya mau ngajarin aku?"

—Akhirnya kau ingat tujuanmu ke sini, anak manis.

Fang memutar matanya malas. "Nih." Ujarnya acuh tak acuh sambil melempar setumpuk kertas ke arah Boboiboy.

"Eehhhhh? Apa inii?" Boboiboy langsung kelabakan melihat isinya yang di dominasi oleh nama latin yang susah dibaca—terima kasih pada tulisan Fang yang mirip ceker ayam dikecapi.

Boboiboy hampir menangis melihatnya. Apalagi waktu Fang memanasi Boboiboy dengan berkata, "Itu materi yang harus kamu kuasai. Itu nggak bisa, tamat sudah."

Fang memang kejam.

Boboiboy menatap Fang penuh harap dan keputusasaan. Puppy eyes no jutsu diaktifkan. "Fang... Bantuin..."

Fang yang memang lemah terhadap tatapan Boboiboy yang satu itu hanya menghela nafas lalu bagkit dari tempatnya bersemayam dan duduk di samping Boboiboy di atas kasurnya. Dasar. Bilang aja mau modus.

"Mana yang nggak bisa?" Fang menggeser badannya supaya mendekat ke arah Boboiboy.

"Semua, Fang. Semuanya." Keluh Boboiboy yang sudah bisa melihat lagi gerbang menuju remedial. Fang memutar matanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Sudah sudah. Sini aku ajari. Nanti kalau sudah paham, kerjakan soal yang sudah kusiapkan. Kalau benar, kukasih reward."

Mata Boboiboy berbinar. "Waahh! Fang memang pengertian!"

Senyum—mungkin, seringai—merekah di wajah Fang. "Nah.. Kita belajar dari yang gampang dulu. Proses pengolahan tempe."

Dan dengan itu, akhirnya proses tutor sebaya pun dimulai.

.

Setelah lebih dari tiga jam Fang berkoar-koar, akhirnya Boboiboy dapat pencerahan. Secercah harapan menghampirinya. Akhirnya ia mengerti apa bedanya Zygomycota, Ascomycota, Basidiomycota dan Deuteromycota.

Setidaknya, Fang bilang kalau itu bisa, nilai Boboiboy minimal 60. Ditambah dengan proses pembuatan tempe bisa, jadi 78. Di atas KKM lah at least. Dan sekarang ini, Boboiboy sedang mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Fang dengan penuh ketelitian. Takut-takut ia salah baca. Tulisannya Fang luar biasa sih. Luar biasa jelek maksudnya.

"Yang memiliki tubuh buah... Tubuh buah itu Basidiokarp..." Fang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah rivalnya yang imut ini. Lucu sekali. Apalagi saat Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal tidak tahu jawabannya. "Ah! Berarti Basidiomycota! Fang! Selesai!" Dengan wajah berbinar yang benar-benar manis, Boboiboy memberikan lembar jawabannya ke Fang untuk diperiksa.

Boboiboy menanti dengan berdebar. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Fang yang dengan lihai menorehkan tinta merah di lembar jawaban Boboiboy. ' _Tampannya..'_ batin Boboiboy ngelantur.

Gerakan tangan Fang berhenti. Bolpoint merah diletakkan. Fang memandang Boboiboy dengan seulas senyum menawan yang membuat Boboiboy tidak karuan. Tangan Fang yang tertutup sarung tangan itu mengelus kepala Boboiboy dengan lembut. "Kerja bagus. Benar semua." Dan saat itu, rasanya Boboiboy ingin menangis sambil memeluk Fang erat-erat saking senangnya.

"Apa kamu masih mau reward mu?" Tanya Fang tiba-tiba yang dijawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh Boboiboy. "Tentu!"

Senyum—seringai—aneh kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Fang—tapi Boboiboy tidak menyadarinya.

"Tutup matamu." Boboiboy menurutinya dengan patuh tanpa banyak tanya. Hatinya berdebar memikirkan reward yabg akan diberikan Fang. Homemade cake mungkin? Atau wristband baru seperti yang waktu itu?

"Buka tanganmu." Perintah Fang lagi.

Boboiboy merasakan ada selembar kertas ditaruh di telapak tangannya. Boboiboy membuka matanya, penasaran dengan kertas tadi. Tapi, manik hazelnya malah bertubrukkan dengan manik indigo Fang yang membuatnya entah kenapa berdebar. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat bagi Boboiboy. Boboiboy merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya dan wajah Fang terasa sangat dekat. Bahkan Boboiboy bisa merasakan hembusan nafas rivalnya itu.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, barulah Boboiboy sadar kalau Fang... menciumnya. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak menyangka Fang akan menciumnya. Kelopak mata Fang yang dari tadi menutup perlahan terbuka dan membuat Boboiboy tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Fang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit—mencoba mencari akses masuk ke dalam rongga mulut superhero mungil di hadapannya. Tapi nihil. Boboiboy tidak memberikan akses masuk.

Fang mengerang kesal. Lalu mencoba mencari jalan lain dan bingo! matanya berhenti ke arah leher jenjang Boboiboy yang terekspos secara jelas. Tangan kanan Fang yang bebas naik ke leher Boboiboy dan membuat gerakan melingkar disana. Dan benar saja, Boboiboy mendesar pelan karenanya. Membiarkan bibirnya terbuka. Memberikan akses masuk bagi Fang yang sama sekali tidak disia-siakan olehnya.

Lidah Fang bergerak dengan lincah di dalam rongga mulut Boboiboy yang membuat pemiliknya mendesah. "F-Fang.." Seakan belum puas, Fang mengajak lidah Boboiboy untuk berkelit. Boboiboy yang tidak mau kalah melawan. Tapi tenaga Fang yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Membuat Boboiboy mau tidak mau pasrah karena permainan rivalnya—yang tiba-tiba jadi mesum.

Boboiboy mulai sedikit melawan. Memberikan kode bagi Fang kalau dia sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Fang yang memang dari dasarnya peka (?) melepaskan ciuman mereka. Meninggalkan seuntai saliva di antara bibirnya dengan bibir Boboiboy. Dan mendapati wajah Boboiboy yang sudah merah padam.

"FANG MESUM!" Racau Boboiboy dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Fang—pelakunya hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Lalu Fang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Boboiboy yang membuat wajah Boboiboy yang memerah tambah merah lagi.

.

Guru biologi Boboiboy memang terkenal dengan kemampuan supernya dalam mengoreksi ujian. Baru tadi jam ke-6 ujian, sekarang sudah dibagikan hasilnya. Well, sekarang sudah jam ke-10. Atau mungkin beberapa menit sebelum pulang sekolah. Memang sih, jam ke-10 kelasnya ada pelajaran biologi.

"Sekarang saya akan membacakan hasil ujian kalian tadi." Kelas jadi ricuh mendengar ucapan guru mereka. Sedangkan, jika kita mengalihkan perhatian kita ke sudut kelas, disana Boboiboy sedang duduk di tempat duduk Fang sambil terus bergumam, "Aku tidak bisa..." Yah, Boboiboy memaksa Fang untuk bertukar tempat untuk sementara karena Boboiboy ingin nge-galau dengan tenang.

Boboiboy yang galau, Fang yang jadi kerepotan.

Jadi, jam ke-6 itu satu jam sebelum istirahat kedua. Boboiboy mengeluarkan aura-aura setannya. Wajahnya tertutup poni. Gumam "Aku pasti remidi" terdengar berulang kali. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berusaha menghiburnya, tapi Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dan bilang tidak dia baik-baik saja. Ying memaksa Fang yang baru saja kembali dari kantin untuk menghibur Boboiboy. Baru saja Fang berdiri di samping meja Boboiboy, Boboiboy langsung merengek seperti anak kecil kepada Fang. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memperhatikan interaksi itu cengo sendiri.

 _'Boboiboy mirip anak anjing yang dibuang majikannnya...'_

Dan sekarang ini, guru biologi mereka tercinta hanya diam memperhatikan Fang dan Boboiboy sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Kenapa Fang dan Boboiboy tukar tempat?"

"Dia mau nge-galau bu..." Jawab Fang dengan santai.

Guru biologi itu mengangguk. Lalu mulai mengambil tumpukan kertas yang kemungkinan besar adalah ulangan mereka. Ulangan mulai dibagi dari nomor absen paling terakhir. Jadi Boboiboy dapat paling terakhir di antara teman-temannya.

Melihat hasil ulangan temannya, Boboiboy langsung mau nangis. Nilainya bagus-bagus. Yaya dan Ying seperti biasa dapat nilai sempurna—seratus. Kapan coba dia bisa sepintar mereka?! Terus Fang dapat 99. Nyaris. Tapi tetep aja... Gopal saja dapat 80!

"Aahh... Hampa sudah hidupku..." Gumam Boboiboy lemas. Sudah tiada harapan baginya...

 **KRIINGG**

Bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bahkan sebelum Boboiboy dapat kertas ulangannya.

"Yang belum dapat tetap di kelas ya!" Seru guru biologi mereka saat anak-anak sekelas mulai pergi keluar. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masih di kelas menunggu Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Boboiboy langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah guru biologinya yang sedang santai duduk di meja guru. Saat berada tepat di depan meja guru, guru itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Selamat Boboiboy. Kamu dapat peringkat keempat tertinggi di kelas. Setelah Ying, Yaya dan Fang. Dipertahankan ya."

Mata Boboiboy melebar. Lembar ulangannya disambar. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat...

"Aku dapat... 97?" Tanya Boboiboy tidak percaya.

Boboiboy memutar badannya, mencari keberadaan rival nya tercinta yang sudah berjasa besar dalam meningkatkan nilainya. Setelah ketemu, Boboiboy langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menerjang Fang yang sedang berdiri di samping Gopal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Uwahh?! Apa—Kau kenapa, Boboiboy?!"

"Faannggg! Aku dapat 97, Fang! Sembilan tujuh! Makasih, Fang!" Seru Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lebar.

Fang ikut tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang kan? Makanya jadi orang jangan pesimis gitu!"

"Hehehe" Boboiboy masih tersenyum lebar tanpa mempedulikan pandangan ketiga temannya dan guru biologinya yang masih di dalam kelas itu.

"Nah... Kalau begitu jangan lupa.. Kesepakatan kita... Yang kubisikkan waktu itu... Sabtu besok..." Bisik Fang dengan seringai lebar. Sontak membuat Boboiboy terdiam dengan wajah yang makin lama makin merah.

"Eehh? Apa? Apaa?" Tanya Gopal, Yaya dan Ying kepo. Boboiboy makin menjadi. Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah mobil pemadam kebakaran milik Marshall—eh, nggak. Nggak. Salah.

Guru mereka di depan hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum maklum. "Anak muda jaman sekarang..."

.

"Kalau nilaimu nanti di atas KKM, kencanlah denganku Sabtu depan. Kalau nilaimu di atas sembilan puluh, jadilah pacarku. Tidak ada penolakan. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau nilaimu di atas sembilan puluh."

Dasar. Situ niat ngajak kencan atau ngancam, Fang?

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA, MY LOVELY DEAR FANG! /dikeplak.**

 **Semoga makin langgeng sama Boboiboy! Thank you for being so handsome! Hehehehe**

 **Sama kayak yang punya Boboiboy, ini juga dikerjainnya ngebut. Jadi maafkan typo-typoku terjintah yang hobinya main di fanfiction ku hehehe~ Dan KKM mereka disini Tsuya samain kayak KKM di sekolah Tsuya—75. Tinggi ya? Banget. Sampe puyeng sama nilainya yang amit-amit susah dapetnya. (Yah, malah curhat authornya...)**

 **Oh iya! Tsuya ada kabar gembira! Jangan rame-rame ya! Ini rahasia! Fanfic Tsuya yang 'The Twins Extreme Daily Activity' bakalan update lho dalam 'waktu dekat'! Setelah dua tahun hiatus! Jadi tungguin ya!**

 **Ah, btw... Buat kalian yang pernah review di fanfiction Tsuya sebelumnya, Tsuya mau berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya! You're all the best! Terbaik lah korang semua! Kalian nggak tau seberapa bahagianya aku pas baca review kalian! Hiks terharu... Suer...**

 **Kalian mau nggak review lagi? #modus!**

 **Oke, Thank you all! I love you so sooo much! See you!**


End file.
